


You Were, We Are

by goldkirk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose/Ten drabble series composed of freeverse poetry. AU post-Doomsday, begins with reunion and carries on with various snapshots.</p><p>(Complete, but added to whenever inspiration strikes me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You were

You were

My guiding star, my

Guardian angel, my

Shining light

You burned brighter than time

More radiant than the sun

And I never

Got

To say

I love you

~R~

You were my life,

My love,

My everything

And yesterday and forever ago

I promised you

Forever.

-D-

I'm sorry

I couldn't get you back

~R~

I refuse to accept this.

I choose you, I choose love

I choose to live

-D-

But that's impossible! You can't-Rose!

~R~

Doctor, I love you.

-D-

How long?

How long have I wated to tell you that-

That-

Oh, you know.

Rose Tyler,

I love you.


	2. When I fell

~Rose~

When I fell, Doctor,

The world ended.

I thought I was dead.

And you were just gone

And I couldn't do it.

I had to-

I had to come back.

I need you.

I need you more than air,

I love you more than lfe.

And I am never,

Ever,

Leaving you again.


	3. After the bay

-D-

After you fell,

When that star had died,

I stood silent, shattered.

And I cried, Rose Tyler.

I cried.


	4. So I ran

~R~

In a world that wasn't mine

I lived a wholly unfantastic life.

I knew I couldn't last like that,

But what was I to do?

I did just what you taught me,

'Cause that was all I could think to do;

So I ran so far, and all across time

Until I finally found my way back home.


	5. Impossibility

You, Rose Tyler,

Are impossible

And beautiful

-and apparently immortal,

And I don't understand,

But I love you more than anything.


	6. Legendary

Well, here we are again-

The end of the world.

But I'm not worried,

Because we're Shiver and Shake

Mutt and Jeff

And you're the Oncoming Storm

(but also my summer cloud)

The stuff of legends, literally.

Because who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf...?


	7. Coats

Do you remember the last time we were in a cell

Like this?

It was wet and hard,

And you were cold-

Silly girl, forgetting your jacket again-

So I wrapped you up snug in my coat.

That's why I chose such a big one, you know...

'Cause everything's better with two.


	8. Your fault

Of course I remember!

Bit hard not to,

What with all the cuddling that came out of it...

And just for the record, Doctor,

It was all your fault I didn't have my jacket!

I would've remembered to grab it

If you hadn't gone and kissed me like that.


	9. This morning

This morning when I woke up,

You weren't in your bed.

I went looking for you all over,

Everywhere I could think,

But you were gone.

I was so scared, Rose!

I thought I'd lost you

Again.

And when I woke up, sobbing and broken,

I couldn't believe it was really you

Running in,

Holding me.

If I ever lose you again, Rose Tyler-

Then woe to all the universe,

Because a shattered Time Lord can't be calmed.


	10. On Broken Time Lords

You're wrong, Doctor,

About broken Time Lords.

I knew one once, you see.

And he was so sad,

Such a sad, old, lonely man...

But he was surprised by life

And happy to learn

That things could get better,

That he could still be loved

Even if he didn't understand why.

Remember that, Doctor.

Don't ever forget.


	11. My Rose Tyler

You're not the girl I met in a shop anymore,

Rose Tyler.

You're not the innocent human

Who ran away with me.

I know this life

Has changed you,

With all its hate and death and loss.

And I'm sorry for everything

That has gone wrong.

But you're still my Rose,

And through it all, I've seen you grow

In so many ways

And so much more

Than I could ever have imagined.

You're so brave, and so strong, and so kind, and so

Perfectly

Utterly

Beautiful,

And every day I wake up so amazed,

As I look at you lying next to me—

So amazed

That you chose,

Out of everyone in the universe,

To love me.

I don't know why,

And I don't know how,

But I thank you, Rose Tyler.

I love you.


	12. During the wait

Doctor, I don't know how long you waited

But I know that it must have been a while.

There were times when I thought

the cannon,

My ideas,

Would never actually work,

But then Id remember

Your determination

And how you believed anything was possible

And everyone was capable of the impossible

and you gave me hope.

And some days I would wonder if you'd even still remember me,

Or if you had moved on

And didn't love me anymore,

And I wouldn't know what to do on those days.

But at night, I'd dream of your smile

And the twinkle in your eyes

And hear your laugh and how you'd always say "Rose Tyler"—

Like it was a beautiful treasure,

And I knew that somehow,

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
